Not Blind
Chapter 68 Alex landed flat on his back. "Ouch! That came out of nowhere!" Drake walked up to Alex, brandishing his staff. "You've had this coming for a long time." "How would you know? I don't even know you!" "Don't you?" Drake charged Alex, preparing to strike with his staff again. "Shadow Slash!" Alex swiped his shadows at Drake. Suddenly, Drake's staff surrounded itself in a blue light. He spun it in front of himself, and diffused the shadows. His struck Alex again, his staff still covered in the blue light, dealing far more damage than the first time. "I learned this magic specifically to defeat you," said Drake. The blue light subsided. "What was that?" asked Alex. "It's a variation of Magic Alteration. But rather than focusing on changing external magical energy, it changes internal magical energy. I can increase the power of my blows, send shockwaves through people's bodies, or, as I am right now, sense people's magical signatures. This is called Qui." "Good to know. Lunar Eclipse Beam!" Alex fired the beam from his eyes. "Qui Blast Cannon!" Drake blasted a blue burst of magical energy from his staff, colliding with Alex's Lunar Eclipse Beam. It powered through, striking Alex in the chest, and forcing him back. "Face it Alex, you can't beat me. You never could beat me." "I still don't understand why you're talking to me like you know me," said Alex, getting back to his feet. "We've never met before!" "Oh really!" Drake struck Alex once again using his staff, imbued with his Qui. "Have you truly tried that hard to forget me!" He struck him again, in the side; face; gut; legs. "Think about it. You've met a Drake in the past, haven't you? You haven't tried to forget about me, have you?" He pinned Alex down with his palms. "Almighty Shock!" He blasted Alex with his magical energy, sending it coursing through him, and dealing great internal damage. It was like Drake's memories flowed through him as well, Everything he was feeling, Alex felt too. He discovered the root of Drake's pain, and why he hated Alex so much. "Lunar Eclipse Beam!" He blasted Drake in the face, sending him reeling backwards. Drake clutched his face in pain, but got back to his feet. "I do know you. I remember now. Your full name is Drake Doomkaiser!" Drake cracked a smile. "You figured it out. Good thing my little cousin will know who it is that put him six feet under." "But Drake, why would do this? We're family." "No! We may share blood, but we are not family. All my life, I just wanted the title of Doomkaiser Family Patriarch. But then you were born, and any chance I had was blown out the window. After you joined Black Void, I left the manor as well and joined Warlock Fist, hoping to gain the power stored here by our ancestors to kill you and take the title. But I see I don't need it now. Drake removed his hand from his face. His blindfold had been destroyed. Alex wore a face of shock. "You know, Asclepius Doomkaiser, the first Doomkaiser, wasn't born with the eyes. He unlocked them. With that in mind I figured, 'any Doomkaiser can have the eyes'. I spent a year training, and it pulled off." Drake opened his eyes, revealing his red eyes with black sclera. "I have unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes as well!"